


Eccentricities

by petershorcrux



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Comeplay, Facials, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petershorcrux/pseuds/petershorcrux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is currently on his knees in front of Scott, watching him jack off. Because Stiles is into facials. Scott is too, but if you asked him he wouldn't really admit to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eccentricities

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this just kind of happened... I didn't have anyone beta this so hopefully there aren't any glaring errors.

If there's one thing that Stiles is absolutely positive about, it's that Scott McCall is a gift to humanity. And Stiles; mainly Stiles because much of humanity has yet to find out about the awesomeness that is Scott McCall. 

He's a smile that can light up a room, he's the epitome of chivalry, has such a warm heart, and a pretty sick body; though whenever Stiles informs him of this he always smiles modestly and ducks his head. It's cute but also frustrating because it's almost like he doesn't believe it. Stiles isn't really the kind of guy to throw compliments around all that lightly, tends to criticize if for no other reason than to make himself comfortable with whatever situation he's in than any real ill will; if that makes sense. Or at least, that's the reason for it now. Scott's been a great influence on Stiles with his 'we've got to keep everyone alive' attitude as of late; it's actually a little hot if Stiles thinks about it. The determination that is, not the very likely possibility that any of them may die at any given moment...

But for all of the possible depth of these thoughts and the many, many tangents that Stiles could take—he doesn't want to because at this moment all Stiles can think about is Scott and Scott's dick. He thinks about Scott no matter what, if he's going to be honest; the dick thing is new...well, no that's a lie. But it wasn't always a possibility before all of this supernatural mumbo jumbo started going on. Kind of an 'if we're going to die some painful, unnatural death I'd rather be sexually satisfied.'  
Not really the best of arguments but at the same time...Scott hadn't argued. God bless Scott McCall.

Stiles has noticed that against his better judgment he has managed to go off on a tangent. What was the bit to have spurred that? Oh, right Scott's dick. Scott has a really nice dick. Stiles knows this mainly because of the aforementioned, they've been fooling around recently, and because he's currently on his knees in front of Scott, watching him jack off. Because Stiles is into facials. Scott is too, but if you asked him he wouldn't really admit to it. He says that he finds it a bit rude, the whole coming on someone's face thing but Stiles really likes it, can't really put his finger on why; maybe it's the part where Scott's come, his essence if he wants to be cheesy, is on his face. Stiles can look up at Scott, his face covered in come, and see the amazingly devoid of red, wide eyed, open mouth expression he gets form Scott in return; it's always enough to make Stiles come in his pants without even having to rut against Scott's leg like some kind of dog... or werewolf. Heh.

While on the subject of Scott's legs, they're also really nice, but nowhere near as nice as his dick. That's Stiles' main priority. He's not blowing Scott, he's actually sitting still, this seems to be the only time in his life that he's ever had the ability to sit still for an extended amount of time. Isn't that something? 

Stiles gnaws on his bottom lip, mumbles a “C'mon Scottie” and trails his fingers up Scott's legs before kneading his friend's thighs and feeling the muscles tense. 

That's one more thing that Stiles can put on the list of things he loves about Scott, his muscles; that's not to say he didn't love Scott when he was without muscle, or definition that is, he's always loved Scott. It's just that...well, all of the power that Scott has and how he holds back unless it's absolutely necessary, it demonstrates a kind of control that really gets Stiles going. 

“Fuck, Stiles,” Scott whines back and tugs even faster at his dick. The werewolf stamina is a gift also because Stiles has so much time to just appreciate Scott's body. They don't really get many moments like this anymore, so many things have gone to shit recently and every time they do get to escape like this it's just great. And well deserved if Stiles says so himself.

“I feel you, man.” Stiles says and lets out a puff of breath over the head of Scott's dick; in response it almost looks like Scott's legs are going to give out. Stiles chuckles and extends his tongue just enough to lick the precome from the tip of Scott's dick letting out a high moan while doing so. That's something that Scott loves, he loves Stiles' voice in general which is refreshing when everyone else seems to want Stiles to shut up every time he opens his mouth. Even when he has good ideas, ungrateful much? He thinks so. Anyway, Scott likes when he talks; or at least when he talks dirty during these excursions. Either way, it's much appreciated by Stiles and whenever he doesn't have his mouth otherwise occupied he's well inclined to talk dirty, even though he's not exactly the best at it.... Yet, that is.

Stiles leans forward just enough to take the head of Scott's dick into his mouth and focuses on it, laving at the head and applying just the right amount of suction to where Stiles is pretty sure that Scott is praying to him. Scott's hand adjusts accordingly and focuses more on the shaft, pumping furiously now. 

“Fuck, Stiles, I'm--” Scott's other hand comes to rest on Stiles' shoulder laying his weight on his friend, “so fucking close. I'm fucking close.” Stiles doesn't respond with words just looks up at Scott with hooded eyelids and gives a ghost of a smirk around the stretch of Scott's dick. Scott whimpers.

Stiles gives a teasing bite to the head of Scott's dick before pulling away. 

“You look so fucking hot right now, Scott. Fucking love watching you fall apart like this; fucking love when we get to be alone like this. Away from all our supernatural bullshit.” Scott gives a broken laugh in response.

“I wanna fuck you, Stiles.” Scott says breathlessly.

“Mmm, and I want you to fuck me. Next time, though. Just...right now, I want you to come on my face.” Stiles voice is labored and wanton and he can't help but smirk when Scott's breath hitches in his throat.

It's only a few more strokes and Scott's coming. Stiles lets out a raspy moan when the first spurt hits his lips and then the next across his face and over one eye, forcing him to close it. Stiles looks up at the face Scott always makes at him during these moments. Stiles can tell he wants to throw his head back and howl but he always focuses on Stiles' face, like he wants to say something. The final spurt hits Stiles' tongue and he comes in his pants, moaning loudly and swallowing Scott's come while licking around his lips for more.  
Scott's bitten his lip hard enough to draw blood and there's a momentary trickle of it down the corner of his mouth before the wound heals.  
Stiles smiles up at Scott and Scott return it sleepily.

With the hand that had been on Stiles' shoulder, Scott trails his thumb through some of the come on Stiles' face and brings it down to his lips. Stiles doesn't even hesitate to bring it into his mouth, sucking on it and licking away every bit of Scott's come. Scott makes a noise that almost sounds asthmatic and Stiles chuckles.

“I fucking love you.” Scott murmurs, eyes full of awe.

Stiles smiles and pulls away from Scott's thumb, nipping at it playfully. “Love you too, Scottie.”


End file.
